


Rude Love

by tospeakortodie



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Angst, Blood, Canon, Dark, Dark Will Graham, Death, Dramatic, Dramatic Hannibal Lecter, Drammatico, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fanfiction, Francis Dolarhyde - Freeform, Gay, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Horror, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Introspettivo, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Odio - Freeform, One Shot, Possessive Hannibal, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Romantico, Serial Killer, Slash, Thriller, Violence, Wendigo, Will Loves Hannibal, bedelia du maurier - Freeform, cannibal, cannibale, violenza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tospeakortodie/pseuds/tospeakortodie
Summary: L’Inferno è calato sulla Terra, signori e signore, prestate ben ascolto alle sue grida; su cosa aspettate? Mettete Requiem in D minore di Mozart, che vi faccia da sottofondo!, e gustatevi la rinascita di Orchis sotto le note di questa magnifica composizione!





	Rude Love

Il fuoco ardeva nel cammino, e mandava bagliori sul volto della persona che stava seduta sulla poltrona davanti a quella di Hannibal. Quest’ultimo ne osservava affascinato gli effetti, ed era intento a gustarsi un calice di Château Cheval Blanc, uno dei più pregiati vini bordeaux francesi.  Al suo naso arrivavano i classici sentori di lamponi, ribes e mora, a loro volta arricchiti da una nota di liquirizia. Aveva conservato la bottiglia per un’occasione simile, ed era certo che se la sarebbe gustata pienamente.                                                                                                                          

Un bicchiere dello stesso vino si trovava tra le mani di Will, il quale era consapevole dello sguardo di Hannibal fisso su di lui.

Il cannibale trovava curioso come il volto dell’ex profiler sembrasse ancor più oscuro alla luce emanata dalle fiamme: esso, infatti, anziché esserne rischiarato, sembrava quasi ne volesse far risaltare la propria profondità. Il risultato era il viso di chi non si lasciava rischiarare da alcuna luce, ma anzi la usava come tramite per far notare quanto fosse profondato nell’inconscio ormai violento.                                                                                                                                    

Un sorriso affiorò sulle labbra sottili di Hannibal, le quali si deformarono in un ghigno tagliente quasi quanto il coltello che usava per tagliare la carne, in fette più sottili. Si domandò da quanto tempo fosse diventato così facilmente manovrabile, Will. Dotato egli di un’incredibile intelligenza, e di un’empatia senza eguali, era stato condotto sulla stessa via oscura che Hannibal aveva, ormai da molto tempo, intrapreso. Non che questo lo facesse apparire agli occhi del cannibale sgradevole, o peggio ancora prevedibile. Quest’ultimo _odiava_ la prevedibilità, caratteristica che riteneva  comune in tutti gli altri esseri umani. Se c’era qualcosa che aveva salvato Will da morte certa, era stata la sua capacità di sorprendere il cannibale. Tuttavia, questo fattore non gli aveva  impedito di rischiare la vita più volte.

Hannibal, inoltre, si dilettava nel pensiero di Will ridotto a semplice burattino nelle sue mani. Infondo, Will era stato anch’egli manipolato, ed usato come un protuberanza del suo volere. A volte si immaginava una realtà purtroppo impossibile da attuare, in cui avrebbe potuto trafiggere i polsi _così_ bianchi di Will, e collegare le sue vene alle proprie, in modo da riempirlo con la propria personalità. Sarebbe stato perfetto come involucro vuoto, solo e completamente alla disposizione dello psichiatra. Si chiese anche se i suoi pensieri trasfigurassero dal suo viso imperturbabile, e se Will ne fosse a conoscenza. Cercò di immaginare come apparisse la sua figura, leggermente illuminata: sicuramente i suoi zigomi erano stati messi in risalto dal chiarore, facendolo quasi assomigliare ad un’entità _non reale_. I suoi occhi, in quell’istante, erano di un colore sanguineo, eppure nonostante quella nota calda, rimanevano freddi e robotici.

Si voltò e vide che Lui lo stava guardando; come già si era ritrovato a pensare più e più volte, era come se Egli avesse deciso di assumere in forma concreta la sostanza stessa dei suoi occhi. La sua concentrazione si spostò ancora una volta su Will, che con suo disappunto non lo stava guardando di rimando. Era a conoscenza dell’odio dell’empatico nei confronti del contatto visivo: “ _Gli occhi distraggono. Vedi troppo. Non vedi abbastanza,_ ” gli aveva detto al loro primo incontro. Con il passare del tempo era migliorato, ma questa sua caratteristica non era tanto poi così cambiata; infatti, a volte, ancora non riusciva a sostenere il suo sguardo penetrante, ma anzi si fissava su altri dettagli del suo viso, come ad esempio le tempie. Aveva imparato che guardandole, alla persona di fronte sarebbe sembrato che egli la stesse guardando negli occhi, e questo valeva anche per lo spazio tra essi, e quindi la base del naso. Hannibal sapeva riconoscere quando Will ricambiava veramente il suo sguardo, grazie ai movimenti quasi impercettibili delle pupille. Era come stare dinnanzi ad un esperimento interessante,  su cui avrebbe potuto condurre i propri giochi;  gli sarebbe piaciuto osservarne i risultati all’infinito, finché non si sarebbe stancato e l’avrebbe di conseguenza dissezionato. Chissà come sarebbe stato farlo, pezzo dopo pezzo. Non comprendeva nemmeno lui quanto la sua fantasia si spostasse da una metafora irreale al mondo reale fatto di carne, ossa, e tendini. Sangue che cola, mani che si sporcano, odore sgradevole, mani, e non solo, che si sporcano ancora di una sostanza viscida: sangue _. Sangue sangue ed ancora sangue._ Sangue come quello che ora stava macchiando la benda che ricopriva gran parte del lato destro del viso di Will. La ferita, che si era procurato durante la lotta contro Francis Dolarhyde, il _Grande Drago Rosso_ , si era riaperta, nuovamente.

Hannibal osservò il tessuto bianco sporcarsi, come l’innocenza che viene macchiata per la prima volta dai peccati commessi. Immaginò le fibre di cotone assorbire una per una quel fluido vischioso, intento ad uscire perché comandato dall’impulso dell’attività cardiaca. Il cuore continuava a sbattere e pompare sangue che usciva ed usciva, così come in passato uscì a fiotti dall’addome squarciato di Dolarhyde. Prima di alzarsi per controllare la ferita, la mano di Hannibal si contrasse in uno spasmo nervoso, che lo fermò nell’atto. Era stato lui a ricucire quel buco aperto nella guancia dell’uomo, e a bendarlo con tutte le delicate attenzioni possibili, attingendo alla sua esperienza nel campo della chirurgia. Come in ogni lavoro, era sicuro di aver dato il massimo, eppure sembrava non essere stato abbastanza, dal momento che Will continuava a compiere movimenti bruschi con la mascella, e quindi a riaprire quello che era stato chiuso. Doveva essergli grato perché se non era ancora morto, era stato grazie a lui che l’aveva trasportato, i polmoni pieni d’acqua, sulla spiaggia. L’aveva curato ancor prima di preoccuparsi del suo stato, e aveva rischiato la propria vita per la sua. Avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo e prostrarsi ai suoi piedi, sebbene l’idea di un uomo inginocchiato davanti a sé lo inorridisse per la pateticità. Fu inondato da un fulmine di rabbia accecante, tanto che gli parve di percepire il sangue correre veloce nelle vene, spinto dal battere furioso del suo cuore, e raggiungere le estremità del suo corpo. Un brivido lascivo gli ricoprì le vertebre della colonna vertebrale.

“Will,” disse semplicemente, un ammonimento nella voce. Will lo guardò, ed il suo corpo si irrigidì quasi in automatico quando si accorse che il cannibale si era ormai alzato, e si stava dirigendo verso la poltrona su cui sedeva. Il suo sguardo si spostò per un attimo su di Lui.                                                                                                                                                                                                  

Una volta che lo ebbe raggiunto, Hannibal osservò da vicino la ferita, dopo aver sollevato la benda: alcuni punti erano saltati, ed avrebbe dovuto ricucirla.

“Non è nulla di grave, ma ti prego di fare attenzione la prossima volta. Stavi pensando a qualcosa, per cui hai avuto uno scatto così forte della mascella?” chiese, cercando di modulare la voce in un tono preoccupato e non indagatorio. Will annuii come risposta, e niente più.

Hannibal si diresse verso un armadio, dal cui cassetto trasse le medicazioni del kit di pronto soccorso, per poi ritornare da lui. Non si era ancora deciso a rispondere, probabilmente la ferita gli stava causando grande dolore, ma Hannibal aveva imparato ad avere pazienza con lui. Era l’unico che la meritasse.                                                                             

Una volta preso l’occorrente, lo appoggiò sul tavolino accanto alla poltrona di Will, ed avvicinò la propria a quella di quest’ultimo. Notò dal suo ginocchio rigido quanto la sua vicinanza lo mettesse a disagio, e ne conosceva il motivo. Lui continuava a guardarli.

Preso l’ago e il tessuto con cui sarebbe andato a suturare il taglio, il cannibale avvicinò la mano al viso dell’ex profiler: “Con queste sarà più facile,” disse in un sospiro, prendendo un paio di forbici chirurgiche che sarebbero servite a tenere i due lembi  di pelle vicini. Piegò delicatamente il viso di Will a sinistra, e dopo averlo ripulito un po’, avvicinò l’ago a tre millimetri dalla carne aperta e rossa. _Chissà come sarebbe stato affondarci i denti e sentire la carne cruda e cedevole sotto di essi. Avrebbe rinchiuso le labbra intorno all’apertura della guancia, e con esse avrebbe sentito, in una sorta di carezza, l’arricciamento della pelle rovinata e strappata. Avrebbe passato la lingua su quella carne e avrebbe sentito sotto il suo pulsare, e il gusto metallico del sangue gli avrebbe pervaso la bocca, scendendo ruvidamente nella gola._

All’improvviso sentì il cavallo dei pantaloni farsi più stretto, e la lingua attaccarsi fastidiosamente al palato. Avrebbe voluto alzarsi da lì per calmare i nervi, ma Will aveva bisogno di lui. Non avrebbe accettato che, a causa delle sue fantasie,  un viso bello come quello del giovane uomo sarebbe rimasto rovinato irrimediabilmente. Gli occhi di Will avevano notato la sua eccitazione, ma egli non aveva proferito parola e non si era mosso, se non per accavallare le gambe. Il suo sguardo sembrava fatto di cioccolato fondente, sciolto e steso su una ciliegia prelibata.                                                                                                                                                                                    Terminato di passare l’ago nella pelle, Hannibal fissò la sutura con un nodo. Disinfettò la ferita ora chiusa, e vi applicò sopra una benda pulita.

“Grazie,” biascicò appena l’uomo, per paura che potesse di nuovo rovinare il lavoro dell’altro. Hannibal mosse il capo, accettando il suo ringraziamento e le scuse implicite. Prima di alzarsi per riporre il kit, si prese un momento per risistemare gli occhiali, che aveva precedentemente tolto, sul naso di Will; con una mano scese poi sul collo dell’empatico e ne accarezzò la pelle tesa. Sotto i polpastrelli riusciva a sentire i peli ruvidi, e le sue dita si soffermarono sul pomo d’Adamo che si rialzò ed abbassò sotto la sua pressione. Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo così facilmente, rubargli l’ultimo respiro con le labbra e le mani. O avrebbe potuto prenderlo in quel momento, piegarlo alla sua volontà su quella stessa poltrona e soffocare con la forza ogni protesta. E si sarebbe sentito potente, come un re sul suo legittimo trono conquistato con molto sangue e sudore, e sarebbe stato questo che l’avrebbe eccitato più di tutto il resto. Immerso in questi pensieri, Hannibal tracciò con il pollice una linea invisibile sulla giugulare, inconsapevole che le sue pupille si erano dilatate e il respiro si era fatto più pesante.

In risposta, Will emise un suono gutturale che sembrava provenire dagli antichi recessi di una gola bestiale, ed il suo labbro superiore si accartocciò sui denti in una smorfia infastidita. Scorse i pensieri che si celavano dietro la retina degli occhi del cannibale, e rimase turbato dal suo stesso desiderio che si accese in un impulso pericoloso. Piegò il capo e fissò lo sguardo in quello di Hannibal, sperando di potergli trasmettere quello che gli era passato per la mente, ora e prima che la benda si sporcasse di sangue.

“Sei ancora arrabbiato con me perché ti ho offerto l’occasione che aspettavi da una vita, Will? Perché ti ho permesso di uccidere Bedelia con le tue stesse mani?” chiese, e dopo il cenno affermativo di Will, continuò: “Non ti ho obbligato a farlo, e questo lo sai bene. Hai ceduto ai tuoi istinti primordiali, al tuo vero _Io_ , a quello che nascondi dentro di te, e che quando lasci completamente libero ti rende bello come un’orchidea . Sapevi che esiste una leggenda collegata alle orchidee, il cui protagonista è un giovane di nome Orchis? Egli era bellissimo, ed era convinto di poter possedere tutto e tutti. Questa credenza, definita da alcuni _folle_ , lo portò a violentare una delle sacerdotesse consacrate al dio Bacco. Per punizione, Moira lo fece sbranare da alcune belve, ma gli altri dei fecero in modo che dai suoi resti nascesse una pianta bellissima come lui: l’orchidea.”

Dopo una pausa, in cui Will l’aveva continuato ad ascoltare, gli occhi socchiusi al suono della sua voce, riprese il discorso: “Tu sei come Orchis, Will. Attraverso la distruzione, tu diventi bellissimo. Ti elevi ad un livello superiore rispetto agli altri perché tu sai cosa sia veramente _la bellezza_. La bellezza della vita, e quella della morte. Tu vedi dove gli altri sono ciechi.” Hannibal continuò ad accarezzargli la gola, ma decise infine di liberare Will dalla presa, e rimise il kit al suo posto. Ritornò poi indietro per prendere la benda sporca e buttarla nel cestino accanto alla scrivania dello studio in cui si trovavano. Sorrise quando si voltò ad incrociare nuovamente gli occhi con quelli di Will. La morte di Bedelia era stata _squisita_.

 

**_Qualche ora prima._ **

Bedelia stava seduta elegantemente al tavolo grande che occupava quasi interamente la cucina. Come era arrivata in quel luogo? La risposta era che aveva avuto un piccolo aiuto. Del resto, non era l’unica che avrebbe voluto che il mondo si liberasse in modo definitivo di quel mostro, e non le interessava se il prezzo sarebbe stato perdere la vita. Una parte di sé l’aveva già dovuto sacrificare, _letteralmente._                                                               

La gamba che si era fatta tagliare riposava come un cadavere imbellettato sul tavolo, davanti a lei. Era stata cucinata nel miglior modo possibile, grazie all’arte di alcuni cuochi esperti, resi inconsapevoli al tempo, attraverso un ricatto, di cos’avessero fra le mani.                                                    

L’unico fatto di cui era a conoscenza è che presto avrebbe incontrato i due uomini che le avevano reso la vita un inferno. Aveva mantenuto la promessa che aveva fatto al suo ex amante: gli avrebbe permesso di mangiarla, o perlomeno, di mangiare una parte di lei. Era sicura che l’avrebbe apprezzato.

Come previsto, dopo qualche minuto entrarono nella sua sala da pranzo:  Hannibal era vestito con uno dei suoi completi eleganti, così come Will, che se n’era fatto fare uno per l’occasione.                                                                                                                                    

 “Salve, dottoressa Du Maurier,” salutò Hannibal per prima, usando quell’appellativo in ricordo dei tempi passati. Un sorriso che non raggiunse mai gli occhi alleggiava sul suo viso; più che un sorriso, era un ghigno.

 “Salve, dottor Lecter,” rispose lei allo stesso modo, ed osservò l’espressione del cannibale nel momento in cui vide la gamba, accorgendosi di cosa realmente fosse. Non seppe decifrarla, ma notò un muscolo guizzare sotto la pelle, al livello degli zigomi: aveva serrato la mascella. Sorprendentemente, Hannibal non stava guardando nella sua direzione, ma in quella di Will che aveva raggiunto l’altra parte del tavolo e si era seduto sulla sedia accanto a quella di Bedelia in un moto rude e nervoso. Sembrava non vedesse l’ora di portare a termine quell’incontro.

“Le chiedo scusa per l’atteggiamento _scortese_ di Will, non era sua intenzione,” si scusò al posto suo Hannibal, dopo aver trafitto con lo sguardo la figura davanti a lui, e le rivolse un sorriso amabile.   

“A cosa devo quest’onore?” chiese poi, prendendo in mano il calice che era stato riempito per metà di vino da Bedelia, e ne annusò il contenuto prima di prenderne un sorso. Lei lo guardò per qualche secondo, trafitta dal ricordo delle cene che avevano condiviso insieme in Italia, poi rispose: “Ero venuta a conoscenza, da fonti certe, che siete sopravvissuti alla caduta per cui vi davano, senz’ombra di dubbio, per morti. È per questo motivo che vi ho fatti portare fin qui da quei uomini: so, infatti, che siete ricercati dalla polizia, ma il vostro rifugio, anche se ben nascosto, non è poi così sicuro. Se io sono riuscita a farvi trovare, ci riusciranno sicuramente anche altri. Non pensate sia il caso di cambiare residenza?” chiese con la sua solita calma, ma la mano con cui reggeva il calice ebbe un leggero tremito.

“Io penso, invece, che questi non siano affari tuoi, _Bedelia_ ,” intervenne Will, che aveva stretto una forchetta in una mano tanto da farne sbiancare le nocche. La sua voce era stata tagliente, e questo fece sorridere spontaneamente Hannibal, che riprese il discorso: “Mi dispiace per il comportamento di Will, ma in questo caso temo che debba dargli ragione. Il luogo dove ora ci siamo fermati, è qualcosa che ci riguarda personalmente. E se lei avesse voluto tradirci, avrebbe potuto farlo da molto tempo, non è così? Quindi credo che le debba di nuovo porre la domanda: a cosa le devo l’onore?”

Bedelia deglutii un paio di volte, prima di rispondere: “Volevo fare onore alla nostra promessa,” ed indicò la carne succosa che ora stava in mezzo a loro. La gamba era stata steccata con dell’aglio, i chiodi di garofano ed il rosmarino, e massaggiata con il sale ed il pepe; successivamente, era stata messa a cuocere lentamente ed a bassissima temperatura, in modo che la carne ne sarebbe risultata croccante fuori e morbida dentro. Un’ora prima che la cottura terminasse, erano stati aggiunte i cubetti di patate, le cipolle tritate e delle striscioline di carote tenere.                                                                                                                                                                                                            

Hannibal osservò con delizia il lavoro svolto, sentendo già la carne disfarsi morbida al primo morso, ed il succo aromatizzato scivolare tra i denti e sulle labbra. “Sembra che sia stato cucinato in modo sublime. I miei complimenti,” disse, e dopo che si sistemò un tovagliolo sulle gambe per non sporcarsi, si accinse a tagliare una porzione della fetta che, nel frattempo, gli venne posta da un cameriere sul piatto. Lo stesso accadde con quello di Will. Come aveva immaginato, la carne era morbida al punto giusto, ma riusciva contemporaneamente a mantenere una croccantezza unica. Scricchiolava _adorabilmente_ , dopo averla morsa, ed Hannibal chiuse gli occhi per assaporarsi al meglio sia il piatto, sia la vittoria.

“Ero sicuro che il suo sapore sarebbe stato, come dire, _amabile_ ,” disse Hannibal, sentendo un brivido di piacere al pensiero che la sua vittima si era sacrificata di propria iniziativa, come un animale ubbidiente di fronte al proprio Dio. Will, invece, non toccò la fetta nel suo piatto, ma osservò il compiacimento di Hannibal. Pensò che l’ego del cannibale, se fosse stato sotto forma di una bolla, sarebbe potuto crescere a dismisura fino a riempire tutti gli angoli della stanza.                                                                                                                                         

Bedelia ne rimase semplicemente disgustata, ed un reflusso bollente le bruciò sgradevolmente le pareti dell’esofago. Cercò di rimandarlo indietro, e gli angoli della bocca si piegarono all’ingiù in disappunto.

Uno dei due camerieri si avvicinò per riempire i loro calici con altro vino, ma anziché prendere la bottiglia in mano, usò questa per tirare fuori un coltello e puntarlo alla gola di Hannibal; l’altro cameriere fece lo stesso con Will.                                                                                                                                                                                                     

“Avevo sospettato che fosse questa la tua vera intenzione,” disse in un soffio, usando il _tu_ in un modo che Bedelia poté definire con una sola parola: disprezzo. Prima che potesse rispondere, Hannibal torse il braccio e impiantò il coltello con cui aveva tagliato la carne nel fianco del cameriere. Questo strillò dal dolore, e levò in automatico la lama dalla gola dello psichiatra, che vedendolo fare lo stesso con il coltello, commentò: “Mossa sbagliata.” Infatti, dalla ferita iniziò a sgorgare un flutto di sangue, e l’uomo si piegò dal dolore: questo diede ad Hannibal la possibilità di alzarsi e, dopo essersi girato, prendergli la testa e sbatterla con violenza inaudita contro lo spigolo del tavolo.

Will, nel frattempo, aveva preso la mano dell’uomo, distratto da quello che stava accadendo al suo amico, e gliel’aveva girata colpendola forte contro il tavolo. Anche lui urlò, ed a Will sembrò musica per le sue orecchie; la rabbia che provava per Bedelia era aumentata a dismisura, e l’avrebbe sfogata, _oh sì se l’avrebbe fatto_ , contro l’uomo che aveva cercato di ucciderlo. Prese quindi la forchetta e lo colpì con essa alla base del collo, per poi toglierla ed essere così colpito da uno schizzo di sangue caldo; lo colpì ancora alla gola, e dopo averlo fatto, girò la forchetta nella carne, sentendo sotto di essa i muscoli ed i nervi lacerarsi in un attimo superbo che gli parve quasi un’eternità. La vita negli occhi del finto cameriere si spense; quelli di Will, al contrario, brillarono di una luce feroce, fatta di puro istinto animale.                                                                                                                                              

 Hannibal lo osservò affascinato e non del tutto sorpreso. Avrebbe voluto potergli piegare il collo e leccargli direttamente dalla pelle il sangue che l’aveva macchiato, indiscretamente.

  _L’Inferno è calato sulla Terra, signori e signore, prestate ben ascolto alle sue grida; su cosa aspettate? Mettete Requiem in D minore di Mozart, che vi faccia da sottofondo!, e gustatevi la rinascita di Orchis sotto le note di questa magnifica composizione!_

Ripulitosi la faccia dal sangue, con la manica della giacca costosa, Will si girò verso Bedelia, che era rimasta ad osservare la scena con puro terrore. Sapeva quale sarebbe stata la conseguenza.                                                                                                                 

 “Vedi, Bedelia,” incominciò infatti a dire Hannibal, “Se questa cena si fosse conclusa in maniera _decente_ , e consona a due individui come noi, io avrei anche potuto pensare alla possibilità di risparmiarti, in modo che avresti potuto concludere la tua vita con dignità. Purtroppo, mi pare che questa opzione sia ormai da escludere,” e detto questo si avvicinò a Bedelia, per poi cambiare direzione e dirigersi dietro di lei. Will pensò, per una frazione di secondo, che le avrebbe spezzato il collo, ma con sua grande sorpresa tirò invece indietro la sedia della donna. Notò allora la fasciatura che le ricopriva la coscia nel punto in cui le era stata tagliata la gamba. In seguito, Hannibal si diresse verso l’uomo la cui testa sanguinava copiosamente sul pavimento, e prese il coltello con cui quest’ultimo avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo.

“A te l’onore,” disse poi, dopo aver raggiunto Will ed averglielo porto. L’empatico lo prese in mano, e ne assaggiò con le dita la lama affilata, osservando il proprio riflesso che appariva leggermente sfocato sulla superficie. Si avvicinò a Bedelia, sentendo la propria eccitazione pervadergli gli organi e stringerglieli in una morsa irresistibile. Era come se una scossa l’avesse direttamente colpito sulle spalle, e fosse scesa lungo tutta la lunghezza della schiena in un bellissimo crescendo.

“Non immagini da quanto desiderassi farlo,” bisbigliò, quasi si vergognasse della sua stessa volontà. Guardò negli occhi Bedelia, e con uno scatto mosse il polso formando una linea curva, da lato a lato, tranciandole nettamente la giugulare, la carotide e tutte le altre arterie centrali. Sotto il mento si aprì un bellissimo sorriso di sangue, nero alla luce irrorata dal grande lampadario che campeggiava la sala, che sembrò rivolgersi sporco e sbilenco a Will. Da esso presto vennero vomitati fiumi di sangue, e la testa di Bedelia si rovesciò all’indietro, trasformando il sorriso in una risata grottesca. Risata che uscì anche dalla bocca di Will, soffocata ed appena accennata, ma presente e tangibile. Hannibal gli prese l’arma dalla stretta tremante con cui la stava tenendo, e ricoprì le dita dell’empatico con le sue. Will restò ad osservare le loro dita a contatto, la risata sempre più prossima a spegnersi; rivolse poi gli occhi alle tempie dell’altro, per poi passare ad osservargli le labbra. Esse si piegarono in un’espressione soddisfatta.

“Sono davvero fiero che non ti vergogni più della tua natura,” disse, e prima che potesse rispondergli, lo baciò. Il loro bacio fu uno scontro di denti, dovuto all’impeto con cui il cannibale si era proteso in avanti; le labbra dell’empatico erano state bagnate dal sangue di Bedelia e rese di conseguenza scivolose. _Chissà come sarebbe stato strappargliele  con un morso e vederlo contorcersi urlante ai suoi piedi. In questo caso la sinfonia sarebbe stata la musica di scena Egmont, scritta da Beethoven._

Ad Hannibal parve di assaggiare il piatto più prelibato che avesse mai avuto occasione di provare.

 

...

 

Lui si trovava ora accanto alla poltrona di Will. Le corna del Wendigo creavano ombre sinistre che si espandevano sul camino e sul pavimento; era come se avesse potuto infilzarli da un momento all’altro, ma avesse deciso di non farlo. Lui era la rappresentazione di ciò che erano, era il compimento dell’incontro di due personalità eccezionali e uniche che mai nessuno sarebbe riuscito a comprendere. Lui li proteggeva, e dava loro la sicurezza che la loro presenza in quella stanza fosse concreta, e non illusoria.

Hannibal riprese il calice con il vino pregiato appena consumato, e si avvicinò nuovamente a Will.                                                                                                                               

 “Ad un nuovo inizio,” disse Hannibal.                                                                                                                               

“Ad un nuovo inizio,” rispose Will. Lo studio risuonò del tintinnio dei loro calici.


End file.
